


flesh

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	flesh

……7……

祁染轩再次醒来时，早已不在柔软的大床上。

手脚被束缚，整个人蜷缩在一个很小的空间，后穴插着的东西震动着，嗡嗡的声音好像从四面八方出来，穿透整个敏感的身体，穴道的最深处被注满温热的液体，乳头被精致的乳夹夹着，尿道口被插着东西，禁锢他的阴茎环卡在龟头。阴茎本身被贴着震动片，仿佛几只把他撸动的小手，上下滑动，祁染轩的声音渐渐抑制不住的叫喊，收缩的后穴渴求着至上的快感。

“啊……嗯嗯……啊……爽……好爽啊……”

“肉棒……要坏掉了……想射啊……呼嗯……”

“屁股好舒服……操我……”

祁染轩被工具操弄着，却不知道外面却有几个阴茎等着他去舔。

而这时，有个人在祁染轩的脖子上带了一个项圈，然后把祁染轩牵出笼子，并关掉震动的道具。

“来说一下哪一根是你最喜欢的好不好？”

几个人同时把阴茎弹到祁染轩脸上。

被道具折磨的开始欲求不满的祁染轩扭动着，张开嘴伸出舌头，用舌尖开始舔弄着腰，熟悉的气味冲上祁染轩的脑门，过快的冲击让他的思想被撞的支离破碎，一点点溢出的呜咽声听不出是舒服还是痛苦，唯一能做的就只有奋力去舔弄嘴里的性器。

后穴被扩张着，手指在温润的穴道里进进出出，瘙痒的冲击感就像是小虫子进入到了身体的最深处。

祁染轩吐出一直舔弄的肉棒，喘着粗气，性器已经完全硬了起来，可是被堵的死死的漏不出一滴液体。

“操……操我……求你们……操我……”

祁染轩听到周围的动静一瞬间都停了下来，然后出现了笑声和微弱的谈话声。

“你要我们怎么操你？”

祁染轩一顿，他没想到有人会这么问，但是身体的欲望早已远远超过了羞耻心，微颤的嘴唇吐露着污秽的词语。

“阴茎……用……阴茎操我……”

祁染轩羞的耳垂都泛着粉红，手脚的束缚被解开，前端却还难受的硬着。

“阴茎是什么？哥哥们可听不懂这些，哥哥们只懂黄色词汇，那么文雅我们可听不懂哦。”

几个男人笑了起来，一声声音量不高却又带着嘲讽的声音把祁染轩的自尊撞击的粉碎。

“求哥哥们……把大鸡巴……赏赐给弟弟的骚穴……呃啊……！”

其中一个男人在祁染轩完全放松的情况下，直接操进了祁染轩的后穴。

“然后干什么呢？哥哥不会哦，骚弟弟教一下哥哥好不好？”男人停在穴道中，腰没有多余的动作，一只手却一直抚摸着祁染轩的屁股。

“哥哥快动动大鸡巴，快操我……！！”

祁染轩扭动着屁股，穴道被填充的感觉让他一颤，舒服的差点语无伦次，但是他只能苦苦哀求男人给予他快乐。

男人开始猛操祁染轩的后穴，超强的力道刺激祁染轩的前列腺。

“哥哥……哥哥不行……弟弟要射……鸡巴要射了……射不出来……”

男人的肉棒每次都狠狠地操进祁染轩的后穴，时不时蹭过前列腺，快感顺着脊椎往上穿，祁染轩突然一只手伸到身下，套弄着被束缚的肉棒，然后解开，粘液和精液直接喷涌而出，打在洁白的地板上。

男人把肉棒抽出，让祁染轩跪着，把地上的体液舔干净。

祁染轩的舌头舔舐着冰冷的地面，腥臊的液体也收刮进嘴里，毫不含糊的吞咽进去。

而此时，身后的男人手中的针管抽取了三倍药量的发情药剂，准备注射进祁染轩的身体……

 

………………

“…………少爷”

“……少爷醒醒了”

“少爷？甜品做好了，该起来吃了。明天您还要去学校完成您的作品，请务必起来吃完甜品回到主宅早些休息。”

一个头发泛白的年老管家摇醒了沉睡在躺椅里的祁染轩，祁染轩迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，梦境中索取的快感让他腰部有些酸软。

[操……内裤又是黏糊糊的了……]

祁染轩朝管家点点头，便起身离开，然而……正是因为这样……他没有看到有个男人躲在阴暗处看他的眼神，那个眼神仿佛要把他吞噬掉，一点一点吞入腹中……

………………


End file.
